Addiction
by Kang Hyena
Summary: Tao yakin dirinya mencintai Yifan, dan Tao sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan sikap Yifan yang mendominasi seluruh aspek hidupnya. Tapi ada satu hal yang membuat Tao ragu, diantara semua hal yang membuatnya begitu kecanduan akan Yifan, apakah pria itu memiliki sedikit saja rasa cinta untuknya? / "I don't know if I can be with him in the way he needs me to." / A sequel of Temptation


**Addiction **

**Disclaimer** : Cast milik Tuhan YME. Cerita milik saya. _This story is pure fiction, nothing related to real life._

**Author** : Kang Hyena

**Cast** :

Huang Zi Tao

Wu Yi Fan

**Genre** : Romance

**Length** : Oneshoot

**Rated** : M

**Warning** :

_**This story is pure fiction and contains relationship between man and man. Do not read it if you do not like it. Inspired by **__**Fifty Shades of Grey second trailer**__**. **_

**Summary** :

Tao yakin dirinya mencintai Yifan, dan Tao sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan sikap Yifan yang mendominasi seluruh aspek hidupnya. Tapi ada satu hal yang membuat Tao ragu, diantara semua hal yang membuatnya begitu kecanduan akan Yifan, apakah pria itu memiliki sedikit saja rasa cinta untuknya? / "_I don't know if I can be with him in the way he needs me to._" / _**A sequel of 'Temptation'**_.

**Author's Note** :

_Hello, hello there_! ^^

_God, I miss you guys! It's been a very long time since the last time I write, I really miss my writing time_ :'(

Hmm, sebenarnya bisa dibilang aku masih dalam masa semi-hiatus saat ini. Kuliahku benar-benar menyita waktu. Aku sudah memutuskan untuk melanjutkan keseluruhan fictku (secara bertahap, tentunya), nanti pada saat aku sudah selesai UAS dan mulai liburan (_Yeay! Holiday!_).

So, ini hanya sebagai selingan dan pemberitahuan bahwa aku akan melanjutkan menulis nanti setelah aku mulai liburan. Dan _sequel_ ini kubuat untuk semua _reader_ku yang menanyakan _sequel_ dari _**Temptation**_. Jujur aku baru sadar bahwa lebih dari 80% _review_ yang masuk untuk _fict __**Temptation**_ adalah _review_ untuk meminta _sequel_ dari fict itu. Jadi sebagai _author_ yang uhukpengertianuhuk aku memutuskan untuk membuatkan _sequel_nya untuk kalian.

_Thank you for always supporting me_ :')

.

.

.

_Enjoy! _

.

.

.

**Addiction **

Tao menatap monitor komputernya dengan pandangan kosong. Sudah nyaris satu jam berlalu dan Tao masih belum selesai membuat artikelnya untuk majalah edisi berikutnya. Padahal _deadline_ yang diberikan Sehun sudah semakin dekat tapi Tao masih belum juga menyelesaikan artikelnya.

Tao menghela nafas pelan dan memijat pangkal hidungnya. Tao melirik jam yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 1 dini hari. Tao menghela nafas lagi sambil membenturkan kepalanya ke meja kemudian merebahkan kepalanya ke meja.

Tao meraih ponselnya dan menatapnya lama, tidak ada pesan ataupun _notification_ lainnya untuknya. Yifan tidak menghubunginya sedikitpun sejak pria itu pergi ke luar negeri untuk urusan pekerjaan. Tao menghela nafas pelan, sudah dua bulan berlalu sejak dirinya mulai bersama Yifan.

Dan selama dua bulan ini Tao juga sudah pindah dan tinggal di rumah besar milik Yifan. Kepindahan Tao pun semata-mata karena paksaan dari Yifan. Tao ingat sekali hari itu ketika dia pulang ke apartemen mungilnya dia mendapati bahwa apartemennya kosong melompong. Disaat Tao panik dan bermaksud untuk berlari ke pos polisi terdekat, salah satu _bodyguard_ (Yifan selalu menyebut mereka 'asisten') Yifan datang dan menjelaskan pada Tao bahwa saat ini semua barang-barang milik Tao sudah dipindahkan ke rumah Yifan.

Tapi, walaupun 'asisten' Yifan mengatakan 'semua barang' milik Tao, nyatanya yang berada di rumah Yifan hanyalah buku-buku dan majalah miliknya. Semua barang lainnya dimulai dari barang elektronik, pakaian, dan hal-hal kecil seperti sikat gigi dan sabun sudah diganti dengan yang baru oleh Yifan. Tao terkejut, tentu saja, apalagi saat dia tidak bisa menemukan Zizi (boneka panda kesayangan Tao sejak dia berusia lima tahun) diantara tumpukan kecil barang-barangnya.

Tao menangis keras karena Yifan membuang Zizi, dan pada akhirnya Yifan memerintahkan nyaris seluruh asisten miliknya untuk mencari Zizi. Tao sangat menyadari gelagat Yifan yang tidak menyukai boneka panda usang itu, tapi Tao memilih untuk tidak peduli dan membiarkan saja Zizi berada di kamar mereka.

Tao yakin dirinya mencintai Yifan dan oleh karena itu dia diam saja melihat Yifan mengatur segala aspek kehidupannya. Tao juga tidak masalah diikuti dan dijaga oleh lima asisten milik Yifan tiap kali dia pergi keluar. Tapi ada satu hal yang membuat Tao ragu, apakah Yifan mencintainya?

Selama dua bulan mereka bersama, Yifan tidak pernah mengizinkan Tao untuk berbuat lebih saat mereka bercinta. Yifan selalu menahan tangan Tao, entah itu dengan mengikatnya atau dengan mencengkramnya kuat-kuat saat mereka bercinta. Mulanya Tao memang tidak mempermasalahkan itu, toh dia tetap merasa sangat terpuaskan walaupun dia tidak balas menyentuh Yifan.

Tapi tetap saja, Tao merasa tidak yakin dengan perasaan Yifan padanya. Karena Yifan juga tidak pernah mengizinkan Tao menyentuhnya sedikitpun. _Well_, Tao bahkan belum pernah memeluk Yifan. Semua kontak fisik mereka harus dimulai dari tindakan Yifan. Dan Tao tidak pernah diperkenankan untuk membalasnya, Tao hanya diperkenankan untuk menerima tanpa melakukan apapun.

Tao menghela nafas pelan dan memutuskan untuk tidur. Memikirkan perasaan Yifan hanya membuatnya merasa seperti terjebak di dalam _black hole_ tanpa jalan keluar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tao meminum _bubble tea_nya sementara matanya terus terpaku pada layar _laptop_nya. Tao memutuskan untuk menyelesaikan artikelnya di kampus lantaran semalam dia tidak bisa berkonsentrasi. Jemari Tao bergerak dengan lincah di atas _keyboard_, Tao begitu berkonsentrasi dan dia sama sekali tidak mengacuhkan pandangan yang dilayangkan orang lain padanya.

"Hei, Tao. Sedang apa?"

Tao mendongak dan dia melihat sosok Luhan tengah bergerak untuk duduk di hadapannya. "Aku sedang menyelesaikan artikelku."

Luhan mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Kau belum menyelesaikan artikelmu? Tidak biasanya. Seingatku kau adalah anggota yang paling rajin dalam membuat artikel."

Tao tersenyum kecil, "Yaah, ada beberapa hal yang membuatku sulit berkonsentrasi."

Luhan mengangguk paham kemudian dia memekik kecil, "Oh Tuhan! Bukankah ini adalah _laptop_ terbaru yang rencananya akan dirilis bulan depan? Bagaimana mungkin kau sudah memilikinya?"

Tao menatap bergantian antara Luhan yang terlihat antusias dan _laptop_nya, "Aku tidak tahu itu. Ini hadiah dari Yifan sejak dua bulan yang lalu."

Luhan menggeleng-geleng pelan, "Pacarmu itu memang luar biasa. Kau tahu, _laptop_ ini hanya dijual terbatas, Sehun saja sudah memesannya sejak lama dan dia bilang dia tidak berhasil mendapatkannya karena kuota pemesanan sudah penuh. _Laptop_ ini sudah terjual habis bahkan sebelum dia dirilis."

Tao menatap _laptop_nya dengan takjub, "Wow, sehebat itukah?"

Luhan menghembuskan nafas pelan, "Kau sangat beruntung, Tao. Aku yakin ada jutaan orang di luar sana yang menginginkan posisimu. Menjadi kekasih seorang Wu Yi Fan."

Tao tersenyum kecil, "_Well_, mungkin." ujarnya murung.

Luhan memiringkan kepalanya, "Ada apa? Kalian bertengkar?"

Tao menggeleng, "Tidak, kami tidak pernah bertengkar. Kami baik-baik saja, kurasa."

"Tao, kau tahu kau bisa cerita padaku. Katakan, ada apa?"

Tao menghela nafas pelan, "_I just, I don't know if I can be with him in the way he needs me to_."

Luhan mengerutkan dahinya, "Maksudmu?"

Tao menggeleng lemah dan menutup _laptop_nya, "Lupakan saja. Aku ada kelas setelah ini." Tao melemparkan senyum kecil pada Luhan, "Sampai bertemu lagi nanti, Lu."

Luhan hanya mengangguk meskipun dia masih memasang wajah bingung.

Tao berjalan meninggalkan Luhan dan sedikit berlari kecil menuju kelasnya. Tapi langkah Tao terhenti saat dia merasakan ponselnya bergetar di saku jaketnya. Dengan sedikit kesulitan karena tangannya memegang _laptop_ dan tas, Tao berhasil mengambil ponselnya dan tanpa pikir panjang mengangkat panggilan dari salah satu asisten Yifan yang diminta untuk menjaga Tao di kampus.

"Ya?"

"_Tuan Tao, kami baru saja mendapat kabar bahwa Tuan Wu sudah tiba di rumah. Dan anda diminta untuk pulang, sekarang." _

Tao menatap pintu kelasnya, "Tapi aku harus menghadiri kelas."

"_Ini perintah, Tuan Tao." _

Tao menghela nafas pelan, "Baiklah, tapi sebelum itu katakan kepada Yifan kalau dia harus bertanggung jawab apabila aku tidak bisa ikut ujian karena terlalu sering meninggalkan kelas."

"_Tentu, Tuan Tao." _

Tao memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke dalam saku jaket. Tao berdiri di depan pintu kelasnya sambil menatap lantai dengan tatapan kosong. Yifan selalu seperti ini, menyuruhnya untuk menemuinya secara tiba-tiba tanpa bisa dibantah, tidak peduli saat itu Tao berada dimana dan sedang apa.

Tao menghela nafas sekali lagi dan mulai berjalan keluar dari gedung kampusnya sebelum asisten-asistennya yang menunggu di luar itu menerobos masuk ke dalam gedung karena dirinya tidak juga keluar dari gedung ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tao melangkah memasuki rumah besar milik Yifan dengan tenang, Tao tersenyum kecil sambil menyapa beberapa _maid_ yang terlihat jauh lebih sibuk daripada biasanya. Tao yakin Yifan baru saja memarahi mereka soal beberapa hal kecil seperti setitik debu di vas bunga, atau lukisan yang miring 2 mili dan lain sebagainya. Yifan adalah orang yang sangat perfeksionis dan karena itu dia pasti tidak akan tahan melihat sedikit ketidaksempurnaan di dalam rumahnya.

Tao berjalan menuju ruang kerja Yifan dan mengetuk pintunya.

"_Ya?" _

"Ini aku, Tao."

Tao menunggu selama kurang lebih empat detik dan setelahnya pintu ruang kerja terbuka dan menampakkan sosok sekretaris pribadi Yifan. Dia membungkuk hormat pada Tao sebelum mempersilahkan Tao masuk ke dalam dan menutup pintunya, meninggalkan Tao dan Yifan di ruang kerja tersebut.

Tao tersenyum dan berjalan menghampiri Yifan yang masih sibuk membaca beberapa lembar kertas yang dipegangnya. "Kau baru saja kembali, kan? Apa tidak bisa itu ditunda dulu hingga besok?"

Yifan menurunkan kertasnya dan tersenyum kecil pada Tao. "Kemarilah, Tao."

Tao bergerak mendekati kursi Yifan sementara Yifan memutar kursinya menjadi menghadap Tao. Tao berdiri diam di hadapan Yifan sebelum kemudian pria itu menarik Tao untuk duduk di pangkuannya. Mau tidak mau Tao harus melingkarkan lengannya di leher Yifan untuk menjaga keseimbangannya dan anehnya Yifan tidak bergerak sedikitpun untuk menyingkirkan lengan Tao. Padahal Yifan paling tidak bisa disentuh secara mendadak seperti itu.

Yifan mengelus lembut pipi Tao, "Kau merindukanku?"

Tao mengangguk kecil.

Yifan tersenyum dan mulai melayangkan kecupan-kecupan ringan di seluruh bagian wajah Tao. Tao mendesah lirih saat bibir Yifan mulai bergulir menuju rahangnya dan terus turun ke bawah menuju lehernya.

"Buka seluruh pakaianmu, Tao."

Tao mengangguk kecil dan mulai membuka seluruh pakaiannya, kemudian setelah selesai Yifan segera menarik Tao untuk duduk di pangkuannya lagi.

"Letakkan tanganmu di belakang punggungmu."

Tao menuruti ucapan Yifan dan menyatukan tangannya di belakang punggungnya, kemudian Yifan dengan cepat mengikatnya dengan seutas tali lembut yang memang sering digunakan Yifan untuk mengikat tangan Tao disaat-saat mereka bercinta.

Tao mengerang dan mendesah keras ketika Yifan mulai mengeksploitasi tubuhnya. Walaupun lagi-lagi Tao tidak bisa melakukan apapun, Tao tetap merasa kecanduan akan seluruh sentuhan yang diberikan Yifan untuknya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari-hari berikutnya tetap berlangsung seperti biasanya untuk Tao. Dengan sikap _bossy_ dan posesif Yifan yang selalu menyertai tiap langkahnya. Tao selalu meyakini bahwa sikap posesif Yifan itu semata-mata karena Yifan tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan pada Tao.

Tapi tetap saja dengan hubungan yang berat sebelah seperti ini, dimana Yifan adalah pihak yang berkuasa sementara Tao hanyalah pihak penerima, Tao mulai merasakan semakin banyak perasaan ragu mengenai perasaan Yifan padanya.

Tao merasa bahwa dirinya sama sekali tidak berarti apa-apa di dalam hubungan mereka. Tao yakin dulu dirinya tidak sepasif ini, walaupun Tao adalah sosok yang pemalu, tapi Tao tidak pernah begitu memasrahkan dirinya kepada seseorang. Dan baru kali ini Tao merasa dia begitu pasif dan tidak berdaya saat dihadapkan dengan seluruh arogansi dan keposesifan dari seorang Wu Yi Fan.

Tao menghela nafas pelan dan menatap ponselnya, Yifan sudah lebih dari sepuluh kali menghubunginya tapi Tao memutuskan untuk mendiamkannya. Tao mulai merasa lelah dengan hubungan mereka yang selalu sama setiap harinya.

Tao berbaring di _helipad_ yang berada di lantai paling atas gedung kampusnya. Tao memang selalu pergi ke sini jika dia merasa lelah dengan berbagai masalah yang menimpanya. Bagi Tao, menatap langit yang luas membuat dirinya merasa bebas kembali.

_**Brak **_

Tao sontak bergerak bangun saat didengarnya suara pintu yang dibuka dengan keras. Dan tak lama kemudian lima asisten Yifan yang memang diperintahkan untuk menjaganya selama di kampus menyeruak masuk. Mereka berlari menghampiri Tao dan membungkuk hormat di hadapannya.

Tao menatap mereka dengan datar, "Ada apa?"

"Tuan Wu meminta kami untuk membawa anda pulang."

"Aku tidak mau."

"Maafkan kami, Tuan Tao. Tapi ini adalah perintah Tuan Wu, anda harus ikut pulang dengan kami."

Tao menghela nafas pelan, "Baiklah, terserah kalian saja." Tao berdiri dan dengan segera para asisten itu membuka jalan untuk Tao.

.

.

Tao berjalan memasuki rumah milik Yifan dan dia langsung disambut dengan tatapan tajam Yifan.

"Darimana saja kau? Aku menghubungimu lebih dari sepuluh kali." tanya Yifan.

"Aku tahu, aku hanya mencoba menikmati waktu sendiri. Apa itu salah?"

"Tapi seharusnya kau mengabariku, aku sangat mencemaskanmu."

"Mencemaskanku? Karena apa? Karena aku tidak berada dalam jangkauanmu? Karena aku berada di luar kontrolmu?"

Yifan terperangah, "Tao.."

Tao merasakan matanya mulai panas saat seluruh pikiran yang menghantuinya kembali memenuhi kepalanya, "_You're not playing fair_, Yifan. Kau selalu membuatku menjadi pihak yang tidak berdaya dalam hubungan kita, aku paham bahwa kau sangat suka mendominasi tapi aku juga ingin melakukan hal yang sama untukmu."

Tao mengusap sebulir air yang mengalir dari matanya, "Kau tidak pernah mengizinkanku untuk menyentuhmu, setiap kali kita bercinta pun kau selalu menahan tanganku. Sebenarnya kau menganggapku sebagai apa?" Tao terisak pelan, "Aku tidak seperti ini sebelumnya, aku memang pasif dan pemalu, tapi aku tidak seperti ini. Aku bisa membela diriku sendiri, tapi kau benar-benar membuatku menjadi sosok yang lemah dan tidak berdaya. Kenapa kau melakukan itu? _Why are you changing me_, Yifan?"

Yifan terdiam mendengar seluruh ucapan yang mengalir dari mulut Tao. Sementara Tao masih terus terisak di hadapannya.

Tao menarik nafas dalam dan mencoba untuk menenangkan dirinya, "Kalau kau masih belum bisa menemukan arti diriku untukmu, maka jangan pernah mencoba hubungi aku lagi." Tao berbalik dan berlari keluar dari rumah besar milik Yifan.

Tepat setelah pintu tertutup, Yifan mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"_I'm not changing you, Tao. It's you who changing me_."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sejak hari itu Tao tidak pernah bertemu dengan Yifan ataupun dijaga oleh asisten Yifan. Tao kembali menjalani hidupnya seperti biasa di kampusnya. Dan sudah sebulan berlalu sejak pertengkaran mereka tapi Yifan belum juga menghubungi Tao.

Mulanya Tao merasa sakit hati, tentu saja, setelah dia menyerahkan segalanya untuk Yifan termasuk kebebasannya, ternyata Yifan masih belum mampu menemukan apa arti dirinya untuk Yifan. Selama sebulan ini Tao memutuskan untuk tinggal di apartemen Minseok karena Jongdae sedang pergi untuk jadwal orkestranya jadi Minseok hanya tinggal sendiri di apartemen mereka.

Minseok juga tidak keberatan sama sekali dengan Tao yang tiba-tiba tinggal di apartemennya. Walaupun mulanya Minseok sempat heran, tapi setelah Tao mengatakan bahwa dia sedang bertengkar dengan Yifan, Minseok pun langsung menyetujui permintaan Tao untuk tinggal sementara di apartemennya.

Tao berjalan perlahan menuju apartemen Minseok sambil sesekali memijat lehernya yang terasa pegal karena bekerja sambilan. Selama satu bulan ini Tao memang bekerja sambilan di sebuah _minimarket_ untuk memenuhi kebutuhannya sehari-hari.

_Well_, walaupun Tao tinggal dengan Minseok, tapi tetap saja dia memiliki kebutuhan lainnya yang harus dia penuhi. Dulu sebelum bersama Yifan, Tao bekerja sebagai petugas perpustakaan dan juga penulis artikel lepas, tapi saat ini hanya pekerjaan sebagai _cashier minimarket _yang bisa didapatnya dalam waktu cepat.

Tao berhenti melangkahkan kakinya saat dia melihat seseorang di hadapannya dan Tao langsung bisa mengenali sosok dalam balutan jas lengkap itu, itu Wu Yi Fan.

"Ada apa, Yifan?"

Yifan berjalan menghampiri Tao dan berdiri di hadapannya, jemari pria itu bergerak dan mengelus pipi Tao. "Kau terlihat pucat, apa pekerjaanmu benar-benar melelahkan?"

Tao menepis jemari Yifan dari wajahnya, "Aku baik-baik saja."

"Tao, aku ingin minta maaf padamu."

Tao mendongak menatap Yifan, "Minta maaf untuk apa?"

"Karena membuatmu merasa lemah. Kau tahu? Aku memang suka mendominasi, aku selalu suka saat semuanya berada di bawah kendaliku."

"_You're such a control freak_."

Yifan tertawa kecil mendengar ucapan Tao, "Yah, mungkin. Dan aku tidak sadar bahwa ternyata aku begitu mendominasimu hingga kau merasa tidak berdaya. Aku melakukan itu karena aku ingin menjagamu, aku ingin memastikan kalau kau selalu berada dalam pengawasanku agar aku yakin bahwa kau selalu dalam keadaan aman."

Yifan bergerak maju dan memeluk pinggang Tao, kemudian dia menempelkan dahinya dengan dahi Tao. "Dan mengenai kontak fisik kita, _well_, aku akui aku memang tidak terlalu suka disentuh oleh orang lain. Ini memang bukan sebuah _phobia_, aku hanya tidak menyukainya. Itu saja." Yifan meraih jemari Tao dan meletakkannya di pipinya, "Tapi aku mengizinkanmu menyentuhku semaumu."

Tao menggerakkan jemarinya perlahan, "Kau yakin?"

Yifan mengangguk kecil sambil memejamkan matanya, mencoba meresapi gerakan lembut jemari Tao yang mengelus pipinya.

"Aku tidak akan melakukannya apabila itu membuatmu merasa tidak nyaman." ujar Tao pelan.

"Aku baik-baik saja, _Dear_. Aku baik-baik saja."

Tao tersenyum, "Yifan, _can we go home now? I wanna touch you, all part of your body_."

Yifan tersenyum, "_Yeah, sure. Do whatever you want_."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tao memejamkan matanya sambil mencium pelan leher Yifan, dia menjilatnya pelan dan menggigitnya perlahan hingga meninggalkan bekas kemerahan di leher Yifan. Tao tersenyum puas saat melihat _kissmark_ pertamanya untuk Yifan.

"Apa kau baru saja menandaiku, _Baby_?"

Tao tertawa kecil dan menjauhkan wajahnya dari leher Yifan, "Ya, aku ingin seluruh dunia tahu kalau Wu Yi Fan itu mutlak milik Huang Zi Tao."

Yifan tertawa dan menangkup wajah Tao, "_I'm always yours_."

Tao tersenyum lebar dan mulai mencium bibir Yifan. _Well_, Tao cukup tahu kalau dia bukanlah seorang _good kisser_ seperti Yifan, karena itu dia diam saja saat Yifan mendominasi ciuman mereka. Tao hanya mengerang dan meremas rambut Yifan saat ciuman pria itu semakin dalam.

Yifan melepaskan ciumannya saat Tao membutuhkan oksigen, Tao masih berusaha menstabilkan deru nafasnya ketika Yifan mengalihkan daerah jajahannya menuju ke leher Tao. Tao mendesah keras saat Yifan menjilati lehernya dan terus turun hingga ke dadanya.

Yifan bermain-main dengan area dada Tao sebelum kemudian dia kembali turun dan mendekati daerah pusat panas tubuh Tao. Tao menahan kepala Yifan saat dia merasa Yifan mulai menjilat ujung kejantanannya.

Yifan mendongak dan menatap Tao, "Ada apa?"

"Ka-kali ini.. biarkan aku yang melalukannya untukmu."

Yifan terperangah sebentar tapi dia menuruti permintaan Tao. Yifan bergerak bangun dan memposisikan tubuhnya bersandar ke _headrest_ tempat tidur mereka. Sementara Tao segera memposisikan dirinya di hadapan kejantanan Yifan.

Tao belum pernah melakukan _blowjob_ sebelumnya, Yifan lah yang selalu melakukan itu untuknya. Tao menarik nafas dalam dan mulai dengan menjilati keseluruhan kejantanan Yifan. Yifan mendesis pelan dan meremas rambut Tao.

Tao tersenyum senang melihat reaksi Yifan jadi dia pun memutuskan untuk memasukkan kejantanan besar itu ke mulutnya. Tao menyerah memasukkan keseluruhan organ itu saat dia tersedak keras.

Yifan mengelus kepala Tao pelan, "_Baby_, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Tao mengangguk dan memutuskan untuk mengulum separuh bagian dari organ kebanggaan milik Yifan itu. Yifan menggeram rendah karena permainan lidah Tao di dalam sana. _Well_, jika melihat dari betapa ahlinya Tao memanjakan dirinya, Yifan mulai ragu bahwa kekasihnya itu pasif dan pemalu.

"Ssh, cukup, sayang. Sekarang biarkan aku yang bekerja. Berbaringlah." ujar Yifan sambil menarik kepala Tao menjauh dari kejantanannya.

Tao menuruti ucapan Yifan dan mulai berbaring dengan Yifan yang memposisikan dirinya di atas Tao. Tao meremas helai rambut Yifan saat dia merasakan Yifan mulai memasukkan miliknya ke dalam tubuhnya.

"A-aah, Yifan.." desah Tao saat Yifan mulai bergerak secara konstan.

Yifan membenamkan wajahnya ke lekukan leher Tao sambil terus bergerak, "_I love you_, Tao. _Don't ever doubt it_."

Tao tersenyum dan disela nafasnya yang terengah Tao balas membisikkan hal yang sama pada Yifan, "_I love you too_."

.

.

.

.

Tao sangat sadar bahwa Yifan itu sangat posesif dan dominan. Dia juga menyadari bahwa hidupnya akan berubah total sejak dia memutuskan untuk bersama Yifan. Tapi Tao akan menerima itu, jika itu memang konsekuensi yang harus diterimanya karena mendapatkan Yifan, dia akan menerimanya.

Karena nyatanya, Tao sendiri merasa begitu kecanduan akan sosok Yifan. Dan Yifan sendiri juga merasakan hal yang sama.

_Love is something that makes you addicted_

**The End **

.

.

.

.

_So, what do you guys think? _

Puas dengan _sequel_nya?

Maaf kalau gaya penulisanku menjadi agak aneh karena kelihatannya terlalu lama hiatus membuatku kehilangan gaya menulis alamiku T-T

Dan soal NC di sini, _well _semua kuserahkan pada pendapat kalian. Sungguh, menulis NC itu sangat sulit.

Oya, sekali lagi. Ini terinspirasi dari _trailer__** Fifty Shades of Grey**_. Jadi kalau memang mirip, ya itu memang karena terinspirasi dari sana.

.

.

.

Oya, EXO akan _comeback_ lagi kan? _I'm really happy to hear that, although it's still feel sad when I know that Luhan and Kris will not gonna join them._

_But, rise and shine, we have to keep support EXO. We'll always stand behind them, guarding them in silent, right?_ :')

EXO _saranghaja_!

.

.

_Last, mind to give me some review? _

Thank You For Reading

Best Regards,

Kang Hyena

Twitter : ** EvelynHyena**


End file.
